Eulogio
; ; | occupation = Marine | residence = Takamagahara | alias = Eulo (ユーロ Yūro) | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | age = Unknown | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = March 6th | doriki = | height = 34'5" (1052cm) | weight = | dfbackcolor = 000000 | dftextcolor = fefefa | dfname = Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Hobbit | dfename = Human-Human Fruit, Model: Hobbit | dfmeaning = Hobbit, Nickname of the | dftype = }} Eulogio (ユーロジオ Yūrojio) appears to be a Marine, however his exact title has not been disclosed. Eulogio however, appears to have been a Marine for a rather extensive time in his life as he displays himself a skilled user of the and appears to be qualified to train recruits in it's usage. Appearance Gallery Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Rokushiki Eulogio is a master in the Rokushiki (六式 Six Powers), a testament to his physical capabilities overall. In his years, Eulogio has found himself having honed all of the techniques to an impressive degree. Eulogio's skill and talent with all of the Rokushiki aren't to be taken lightly. However, amongst the Rokushiki, he has shown himself to use Rankyaku and Kami-e the most, even devising a particular use of the latter that makes him nearly invincible. Eulogio's preferred and most used of the Six Powers, Rankyaku (嵐脚 Storm Leg). Using his arms in place of legs, Eulogio tends to use this in tandem with his Devil Fruit, enhancing the man's swinging capabilities tenfold to rain a barrage of deadly compressed wind blades onto the target. As a result, Eulogio's Rankyaku is also multiplied tenfold due to this. He has devised a number of techniques for the Storm Leg that revolve largely around using massive attacks due to his size. A number of the techniques are nearly impossible to avoid, however whether they damage the target or the lethality is up to the target. This is due to Eulogio having a majority of the techniques have two outcomes, one that damages the target and one that tends to leave them unharmed. Which ever outcome is brought to present depends on the actions of the intended target. As an instructor, Eulogio finds it easiest to teach others how to use Rankyaku due to his familiarity with it. Soru (剃 Shave) is a Rokushiki technique that allows the user to move at blinding speeds by pushing off the ground many times a second. Eulogio finds Soru to be rather simple in concept, and thus, the easiest for his students to learn. Even further, he finds it to be extremely bland and thus, he tends not to use it unless he has to recover a great distance in little time. By condensing and hardening his muscle mass, Eulogio is capable of defending against physical attacks with ease. Known as the Tekkai (鉄塊 Iron Body), Eulogio finds this Rokushiki technique to be his least favorite amongst the Six Powers due to how limiting it is. Kami-e (紙絵 Paper Drawing) being the opposite of Tekkai is considered Eulogio's favorite of the Six Powers. Quite fitting, he has an interesting use of the Paper Arts that doesn't involve the dodging of an attack. Instead, it finds it's greatest use in taking attacks. By making his body flexible, as is the concept of Kami-e, Eulogio is capable of making his body virtually immune to blunt force attacks in a similar manner to the . His body is shown to fold and bend with the movement of an attack, but much like how paper barely receives damage if punched, Eulogio's body is left largely unharmed by the assault. This provides an even greater edge over the Gomu's ability to absorb blunt force trauma as it can't be cancelled out by the effects of Haki due to not being a Devil Fruit based ability. As such, when using the Kami-e in this manner, usage of blunt force is ultimately useless against the Marine. Through Shigan (指銃 Finger Gun), Eulogio is capable of piercing nearly anything with his finger by focusing all of his strength into his finger tip and thrusting it at blinding speeds. Using the philosophy of Shigan, Eulogio instead applies it to his Rankyaku. By focusing his strength in his arms and moving them at great speeds, he goes from doing thrusts to slashes that can compete with that of a sword using his bare arms. And lastly there is Geppo (月歩 Moonwalk). By pushing off the air with great force, Eulogio, like any who use Geppo, can travel a great distance without having to touch the ground even for a second. Being amongst the least used of the Rokushiki due to Eulogio's fighting style, Eulogio still holds a level of finesse when it comes to using Geppo. As a master of the Six Powers, Eulogio is also capable of using the secret Rokuogan (六王銃 Six King Gun). He was shown almost using it in a drunken haze while battling Joaquin Jackal and Itim Xie, however he fell unconscious before he could fully use it. Even then, he displayed enough power to shake the surroundings with his steps, making the ground shake in something akin to an earthquake. Despite knowing how to use the Rokuogan, Eulogio tends not to use it often. Seimei Kikan Devil Fruit Haki Busoshoku Kenbunshoku History Past Trivia *Eulogio's image source is that of Soriz from the Granblue Franchise. References Category:Marines Category:Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Characters Category:New World Characters